Obesity is widely recognized as a contributing cause of various chronic diseases. Lifestyle patterns when established early in life promote obesity, hyperlipidemia and an increased risk of cardiovascular disease. The purpose of this study is to assess the health and fitness, behavioral and physiological changes in a group of female adolescents 7 to 17 years age after participation in this study.